


Car rides in the dark

by PearlHarbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jim "Chief" Hopper, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hopper - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlHarbour/pseuds/PearlHarbour
Summary: Well, you can't drive drunk, but it doesn't mean there won't be any car ride.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

You’re feeling dizzy. That doesn’t come as a surprise for you because you’ve had quite a few drinks and you could never deal well with alcohol. But it’s not much of a problem now. You just feel ashamed that Hopper can see you when you’re so messy.  
But it can’t be THAT bad if he’s still looking at you, right?

Oh god, the look in his eyes… You’ve always had something for him but never quite had the chance to get any closer to him. Or, maybe you had, but you didn’t want to be seen as obtrusive.  
But since he approached you at the bar, looking all fine, and kept you company with three rounds of martinis, you thought things were about to go well for you.

And you made sure of that when he asked:

-Wanna go to the car with me?

And so you are in the back of his Chevrolet with him, almost out of breath because of his passionate kisses pushing you deeper into the seat. He tastes like alcohol and cigarettes and you were dying to get a taste of him for so damn long that you’re trying your best to reach every spot while exploring his mouth. His growls against your lips only encourage you to tangle your fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer and making him support all his weight on your body now. You already wanna feel him everywhere, he looks so good in this bright flannel shirt and jeans, but for sure he would look even better naked…

He parts from you after the kiss and changes the position a bit, so that his knee is now between your legs, rubbing your crotch and you honestly can’t wait till he notices that you ain’t wearing underwear underneath your short velvet skirt.

Well, you got pretty wet so he obviously notices after a few seconds that feel like heaven and stops rubbing with a harsh ‘Fuck!’ to look at the damage on his jeans. Luckily the stain isn’t big, but you still feel sorry for that. You kiss his cheek, then his beard and go back to kissing his lips again, you can’t quite get enough of him. His moustache feels so funny against you’re skin and you’re enjoying this new sensation a whole lot. 

Hopper’s hand slides down and reaches under your skirt and before you manage to gather your thoughts, you’re being penetrated by his fingers. You gasp; he just really pushed two fingers inside you without a warning, just did it in one move. The good thing is that you got so wet for him, so it doesn’t hurt much, but you can feel him stretching your insides when his fingers start moving slowly. You moan in his ear, pulling his hair. He tilts his head to give you a kiss on the neck, then bites it, then sucks some skin in only to leave a huge purple-ish hickey on it. Sure, there is some pain; but what would pleasure be without a pinch of pain? Sure, he doesn’t know that yet, but you like it hardcore. The car windows got steamy from the hot air you both breathe out. You put your hands on his hips and pull them closer to yours. As much as you’re enjoying his fingers (and their size) massaging your insides, you wanna see and feel all he’s got. You hold his hips with one hand, trying to unbutton his soft shirt with the other. He helps you and soon his shirt is open and pulled down, revealing the strong, meaty arms, broad chest and cute chubby belly. He looks even more magnificent that you’ve always imagined; his huge body makes you feel so tiny, he’s so powerful…

With a wet sound Hopper removes his fingers from your pussy and licks your juices off them, looking you straight in the eyes. This view makes you melt and you feel your face getting hotter. 

-I like your taste, kid. – with that he kisses your cheek and his thick moustache brushes over your earlobe for a second, making you more of a mess. Hopper grabs your waist, sits next to you in the back seat and throws you over his lap as if it was the easiest thing in the world. You’re out of breath, you didn’t quite expect it. You’re laying on your belly so you can’t see his face, but you’re guessing that he’s smiling. His hands explore your body, one is massaging your butt cheeks and the other is unzipping his jeans. Oh god…

You’re surprised that he’s not wearing any underwear. Or rather you weren’t prepared for his big, thick cock just popping out of his jeans right in front of your face. 

It wasn’t an unpleasant surprise though. And the view was very pleasant. Hopper grabs your chin and brings your face even closer to his dick, his thumb brushing over your lips till you open them:

-Yes, kid, open wide. You will like this.

His cock slides in your open mouth and you can taste the sweat on his skin. You can barely take him all in, your eyes immediately start to release some tears when Chief’s dick hits the back of your throat. 

-Wow, such a talented girl. I’m stunned. – Hopper growls, starting to fuck your mouth. You feel fluttered and you love it, he’s just as rough as you like it the most, holding your hair when he pushes deep in your throat. His thick, dark blonde pubic hair tickle your nose and you try to inhale the most of his smell, full of pheromones. 

He pets your hair and strokes your cheek gently. You can’t get over how caring he is, making sure you feel good with him. To be honest you don’t think you could feel any better; for sure these are the best moments of your life. You suck the head of his dick gently, sliding your tongue over the tiny hole on top every now and then; Hopper seems to enjoy it, because you can hear some soft, sweet moans every now and then. You feel the thrills going down your spine when you pull his foreskin with your teeth, gently enough not to make it painful for him. His moans are driving you crazy. The back and top of your throat started hurting already, but you couldn’t care less about it. 

His orgasm comes when you’re licking his little head and you try to catch all the drops of his creamy cum in your mouth. It’s bitter and sour, but you don’t mind it and swallow all you got. 

Hopper thrusts in your throat the last time and his moaning gets louder. He pulls out and you lick your lips, looking up at his face, now all sweaty and blushed. He’s breathing heavily and you can’t resist him. You climb in your lap and kiss his face, the face you love so much, so perfect and manly. You rest your head on your shoulder and hold him tight, wishing you could hold him like this forever. You know it won’t last, but you just wanna enjoy his company for now. 

He puts his big arm around you and whispers in your ear:

-Give me a short b reak and we will continue, okay? 

You smile and kiss his lips. For sure you won’t let him go so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously, you won’t waste time during the much needed ‘break’. Hopper tilts his head back and lets you explore his body. You wanna touch him everywhere: such an opportunity doesn’t happen very often. 

You start with kissing his neck, moving all the way up to his beautifully-shaped ears; they remind you of ears of an elf because they are slightly pointy. You take your time to lick and gently bite both earlobes as your hands roam over his big, sweaty arms, watching his impressive muscles flex beneath the skin. 

You kiss his moustache and try to look him in the eyes, but his eyes are closed. His chest is going up and down, he still needs time to slow down his breathing.

-Hey, kid, would you do something for me? – he asks, slowly opening his eyes and you can feel yourself getting lost in them over and over again. You could never resist blue eyes, and his for sure have the most amazing shade of blue you’ve ever seen.

-Sure. – you smile at him, your hands massaging his shoulders. Some muscles seem a bit tense and you wanna relax him. – What can I do for you?

\- First, you could take off that blouse. – he spanks you without a warning and you gasp as you didn’t expect that right now. 

\- Of course, Chief. – you follow his instruction, pulling the blouse up and throwing it on the front seat. The nights in Hawkins are still pretty warm, so you didn’t even bother to wear a jacket. Or a bra. 

Hopper’s sight is now focused on your bare skin, so focused, that it seems to burn holes in it. You suddenly feel a bit embarrassed and your fingers dig into Hopper’s flesh.

-You look so good. – he leans in to kiss your forehead and in a few seconds you feel his big hands on your boobs, right hand still a tiny bit sticky from your juices. -Kid, do me a favor and kneel between my legs, okay?

Saying that he pulls his jeans down, takes off the shoes and socks and you’re stunned, just so stunned by the view you can watch. His long legs look so sexy and you smile to yourself, thinking it’s all just for you now. It feels like heaven. But you need to obey the order, so you kneel between his spread legs (still hoping you could just sit on them). He grabs your butt and pulls you up, making you stand on your knees. Your boobs are at a level of his face and that’s probably what he wanted to achieve as he smirks. 

He takes one nipple in his mouth and starts sucking it so slowly that after some time you’re on the verge of sanity and madness. His tongue feels a bit leathery and his moustache tickles your breast, but it just adds to the sensation. You’re above him and it’s something new as you’re rather short and now you feel like you’re on top of the world. Hopper’s fingers dig in your thighs, squeezing your flesh and leaving red marks when his hands move to another spot. You move your hips forward, so that they touch his belly and chest, and he pushes you closer, his hand rhythmically squeezing your butt cheek. It almost fits in his one, big hand and you love the size difference between you two. Hopper is leaving red and purple hickeys, marking your chest and making it his new territory. His lips and tongue are brushing over your nipple, all hard and aroused by now. But you got greedy already so all of that is not quite enough.

-Hey… - you start, grabbing Chief by the chin and place a kiss on his cheek. His face looks so cute, buried between your boobs… -How about a nice ride?

-A ride? -Hopper’s brows go up. -You wanna make the Chief of police break the law? I’m not gonna drive drunk.

-A different kind of ride. – you wink at him, petting his hair. – I could ride you, if you’d like it. Besides, I don’t think that having sex in a car standing on the parking lot is fully legal, or?

-Shit, kid. -he makes you sit on his left thigh and grabs your hair. – You think you’re so smart, huh? Why aren’t you a police apprentice then?

-I’m thinking about it. -you bite your lip. You’re weirdly confident after the drinks you had earlier, plus Hopper seems to enjoy your company. Perfect. -Why don’t you convince me that I should do it?

-Geez, kid, are you always so articulate? 

-Only around you. – you grab his dick between your fingers and rub on this thick thigh with your wet pussy. He inhales deeply, his dick is leaking precum as you rock your hips. -Will you let me ride or you can’t take it anymore?

Seems like you touched a sensitive spot, because he immediately pulls you up and shoves his huge dick in your vagina.

-You think you can order me, kid? -he whispers in your ear. -Before you ask; no, you can’t. 

With that he throws you on the seat and grabs you by the throat; the pressure is big, but not enough to make it really painful. You bite your bottom lip again, trying not to smile. It feels more than awesome to be choked by slightly irritated Hopper. He strokes your lips with his thumb and pushes it inside of your mouth.

-And, for your information, I can do that for hours. Or till you can’t walk properly anymore. Understood? -you nod, trying your best to make a cute face. 

\- I’m sorry, Daddy. – you push your hips against his cock, making it go deeper inside. His size basically guarantees pleasure; makes you feel full and happy. 

Hopper rolls his eyes.

-Such… a… dirty… little… slut! -every word is marked by a rough thrust into your vagina and his cock hitting your inner wall makes you see stars. – What, you aren’t so chatty anymore? You don’t wanna tell Daddy how it feels to be penetrated by something this big?

-It…uh!..it feels a-amazing! – you manage to say between his moves. Hopper squeezes your throat one last time and lets go, only to hold your legs all the way up while fucking you at a crazy pace. Feeling his freaking soft belly on your abdomen is making you go berserk, you grab his sexy hips to make him go even deeper, all the way in; he fills you to brim, his round, heavy balls touch your asshole every time he moves, giving your body a cool sensation as they feel almost cold. 

-Amazing, huh? – he growls, saliva dripping in your face. You try to lick it off but you can’t teach the portion that landed on your cheek. -Is Daddy doing a good job? Is he, kid? -his orgasm makes him speechless for a while, he collapses on your body and you can feel his full weight on you. – Fuck, sorry, you are so damn tight. 

Your hands explore his love handles now, as his cum is dripping out of your pussy. You kiss his lips, again and again. The taste is now salty, no wonder – you can clearly see the drops of sweat going down his naked body. 

-Daddy did an excellent job. – you say between the kisses.  
-Good. Then better pick up the phone when I call to ask you on a real date.


End file.
